HECHO A LA ANTIGUA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: La tecxnologia del siglo XXI llega al reino shinigami y William no lo toma muy bien.


_**BUEN DIA A TODOS, TRAIGO EXCELANTES NOTICIAS… ESTOY DE VUELTA, ¡SI!, YA TENGO COMPUTADORA EN CASA, AUNQUE AUN NO TENGO INTERNET, AL MENOS YA PUEDO ESCRIBIR EN MIS TIEMPOS LIBRES.**_

_**COMENZARÉ CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES DE MIS FICS EN BREVE. TRABAJAR EN UNA TIENDA DEPARTAMENTAL ES MUY DEMANDANTE Y NO ME DEJA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA MIS COSAS Y MÁS EN ESTAS FECHAS NAVIDEÑAS.**_

_**L' EAU ET LE FEU, SEGUIRA EN PAUSA UN TIEMPO, HE PERDIDO EL HILO DE LA TRAMA, LO SIENTO HEHE.**_

_**TAMBIEN COMENZARÉ A TRADUCIR DE NUEVO LOS DOUJINSHIS WILLXGRELL, NO OLVIDEN VISITARNOS EN FACEBOOK "DOUGINSHIS GRELLIAM EN ESPAÑOL".**_

_**EL FANFIC QUE TRAIGO HOY, NO ES YAOI, ES APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO, (LO SIENTO FUJOSHIS XD). ESTO SE DEBE A QUE YA QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR MIS HISTORIAS ASÍ QUE PRESENTARÉ ALGO BREVE Y RAPIDO, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA DE WILLIAM; ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA SEBEN, CONTIENE LIGEROS TOQUES DE UN GRELL COQUETO -3- PERO NO SE DESANIMEN MIS AMIGAS PERVETS, PRONTO TENDRAN LO QUE QUIEREN, SÓLO DENME TIEMPO, TODO SE NORMALIZARÁ PRONTO.**_

William T. Spears gerente del despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis división Londres, área de recolección; un hombre acostumbrado a lidiar con problemas de cualquier tamaño, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar, en realidad, cualquier desajuste en su vida, no importa que tan pequeño sea, incluso un cabello rebelde y necio a mantenerse peinado, podía sacarlo de sus casillas.

Aunque el shinigami de cabellos obscuros era muy bueno disimulando una paz inquebrantable y extremo buen juicio, en realidad solía ser todo lo contrario, en especial cuando se trataba de uno de sus empleados, pero… siempre podía desquitar sus frustraciones reprendiéndolo (golpeándolo sádicamente).

En esta ocasión, el motivo de su malestar no era Grell Sutcliff, no, la tecnología había llegado al reino shinigami, la tinta y el papel ya eran obsoletos, adiós a las maquinas de escribir; _"nada más eficiente y seguro como una computadora, tienen capacidad infinita de almacenamiento y toda la información estará bien respaldada",_ fueron las palabras de su jefe inmediato. De mala gana pero siempre obediente, William empacó su preciada máquina de escribir y la guardo en un gabinete; al poco rato, su nuevo y supuestamente eficiente y mejorado equipo de trabajo llegó, en realidad era una linda computadora color blanco "puro".

William comenzó a trabajar con su nueva compañera, aparentemente todo estaba funcionando correctamente hasta que el sistema se vino abajo, la computadora no respondía, minutos después se escucharon murmullos que crecieron en cantidad y volumen, William salió de su oficina para encontrarse con la novedad de que todas las computadoras presentaban el mismo problema y sus empleados habían decidido tomarse un receso NO merecido.

–Will~–chilló Grell y corrió hasta donde su jefe para abrazarlo, pero el supervisor lo golpeó en la cabeza de inmediato.

–Honestamente… – William se ajustó las gafas y camino hasta el escritorio del pelirrojo.

–Supongo que esto es culpa tuya Grell Sutcliff– Se quejó William al ver que el computador de su pelirrojo empleado, no era el que se había mandado instalar para todo el personal; en el escritorio yacía una laptop roja.

–Te equivocas William– Grell hizo una mueca infantil y se cruzo de brazos, muy indignado.

La computadora roja no presentaba ninguna falla aparentemente, William comenzó a inspeccionar el contenido de la misma para tratar de encontrar la causa de tantos problemas, al minimizar todas las ventanas y quedar en el escritorio de la PC, grande fue su horror y enojo, como fondo de pantalla se mostraba la imagen seductora de cierta alimaña roba almas.

– Honestamente, ¡Grell Sutcliff! – gritó Spears, su sangre hervía, su buen juicio desapareció y lo único que quería era destruir la computadora.

– ¿Estas celoso Will?~ – Grell simplemente sonrió con algo de malicia, él no se desharía de su apuesto Sebas-chan, _oh, hacia tantos años que no sabía nada del demonio mayordomo._

El supervisor estuvo a punto de golpear en el rostro a su atrevido subordinado, pero algo lo detuvo, William no sabía si sentirse _"alagado" _u_ ¡horrorizado!_, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Una fotografía suya se encontraba en un gran marco rojo, Will la miró detenidamente, sobre el vidrio del porta retratos se podían apreciar besos, William miró de nuevo a Grell con algo de desagrado, el pelirrojo sonreía estúpidamente como colegiala enamorada.

–Grell Sutcliff…– William estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, trató de razonar la situación, pero como siempre el pelirrojo lograba desubicarlo tremendamente, para su fortuna y como mandado del cielo Ronald habló.

– ¡Lo logré! – gritó el rubio de dos tonos y milagrosamente las computadoras funcionaron nuevamente.

–Ronald Knox, tal parece que tantas horas viendo tonterías en internet no fueron tiempo perdido – dijo William en un tono monótono de voz, aunque por dentro se sentía aliviado o ¿agradecido?, pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho; Todas las computadoras se apagaron al mismo tiempo y ya ninguna respondió, los monitores se mostraron en negro.

– Honestamente– William se apretó el puente de la nariz, suspiró con fastidio y se dio la media vuelta para acto seguido encerrarse en su oficina, a sus espaldas los murmullos y lamentos comenzaron de nuevo, muchos de los empleados maldijeron a los nuevos equipos de trabajo y entre el ruido un _"te amo Will" _resonó, William se detuvo un momento sin voltear a ver quien le proclamaba su amor, pero no hacía falta, él ya sabía de quien se trataba, su molesto, holgazán y mentiroso empleado rojo. William siguió caminando hasta su oficina, entró y azoto la puerta.

El shinigami obscuro se recargo en la puerta, suspiró y una vez, más relajado, caminó hasta el gabinete donde permanecía su fiel máquina de escribir en un letargo forzoso. William tomó la maquina, le retiró su funda de cuero y cuidadosamente le hizo un lugar en su escritorio, para de inmediato comenzar a trabajar, el agradable aroma a tinta que provenía de la cinta de la maquina lo reanimó, Will tomó una hoja blanca, la colocó y comenzó a escribir, el ruido de las teclas golpeando contra el papel, más el sonido de las manecillas del reloj eran música para sus oídos. Después de unos minutos, o quizá horas, William terminó con todo su trabajo, cosa que no ocurrió con sus empleados, a todos les esperaban horas extra no remuneradas.

Nada más eficiente que lo "hecho a la antigua".


End file.
